The present application relates to pillows and more particularly pillows for sleeping on ones back or in an upright position.
A number of pillows are on the market, including many travel pillows for use in sleeping in an upright position. The most popular appears to be the horse-shoe shaped pillow that fits around the wearer's neck. These pillows, however, have numerous drawbacks. For instance, the horse-shoe shaped pillow does not provide any support on the side of a user's head, which allows the user's head to tilt and rotate sideway in a rather uncomfortable position.
Accordingly, there is a need for a pillow that is not so limited.